Percabeth
by Beyond'x
Summary: Percy and Annabeth are finally happy. Until someone form the camp goes missing and they need to find them or the camp could be in some serious danger!
1. Chapter 1

_**I would just like to let you know that I have not stolen this story from Percyismylife because Percyismylife was my old account that I have now stopped using as nobody read the stories on there! Pretty pretty pretty pretty please review this! It means so much to me! **_

_**Disclaimer: I obviously don't own Percy Jackson and the Heroes of Olympus!**_

_**Please Note: Thalia has left the hunters and is back at the camp, she decided she needed to spend some more time with her friends and family. **_

_**Percy POV-**_

It is a bright, sunny day today and the water looks as fresh as ever. So, Annabeth and I decide to go for a swim and like usual, I spend most the time underwater creeping up on her then splash her from behind then go back underwater before she can splash me. It's the one thing she can't win with intelligence! I mean, she will never know when I am going to come up, I could quite literally wait forever. But then again, it would be tediously boring! When Annabeth gets bored because personally could never get bored of the water, she climbs out onto the grass nearby and sunbathes to dry off. I join her, but I don't really need to dry off, I guess she gets jealous about that! She starts to moan about how her hair is all wavy and I pull her in close and say she has never looked better, the sun beats down on our skin and I can hear the birds singing. I don't think this day could get any better! I pull Annabeth in close to me and begin to kiss her, starting at her ear then her cheek then her lips then her chin then her collar bone. I then go back up and place a firm but not to firm kiss on her lips. Then I give her a look asking if I had done it right- she is incredibly picky!

"Not too bad seaweed brain!"

I give her a sarcastic, cocky smile and lean back in. We end up lying side by side with my arm wrapped around hers. We stare at the clouds for a bit. I see this one cloud that looks like a trident then a cloud that looks just like an owl appears to "land" on the trident. I know Annabeth sees it too as she squeezes my hand and points up to it.

"It is official, it is fate that brought us together!" She exclaims.

I grab her cheeks and kiss her again but softer this time. I thought I would try out something new and vary the pressure. It seemed to work as neither of us wanted to pull apart and when we did Annabeth's eyes were lit up and a small, sexy smile wandered up onto her face.

We walk back to our cabins, hand in hand. Annabeth turns round to me and tells me she has left her laptop! She takes it everywhere I swear to the gods! We part as she runs back and I go to m cabin to wait for her to return.

It has been half an hour now, it doesn't take this long surely! Maybe she just walked slow! Or nipped back to the Athena Cabin to get some dryer clothes.

A hour has passed! She must have gone to get some food. I am beginning to get worried but I just keep telling myself to calm down and that she will be back soon.

It has been 2 hours and I am so scared! I realise there are tear rolling down my cheeks. I tell myself she must have gone to the Aphrodite cabin to get Piper to do her hair. She was complaining about it before and it does take Piper forever to get anything done!

It has been 3 hours now and without realising, I find myself half way to the Athena Cabin. She isn't there and nobody has seen her. I jog to the Aphrodite Cabin. She isn't there either. I am beginning to get extremely scared. Nobody has seen her there either meaning one thing, she mustn't have came back.

I run as fast as I can down to the lake. She isn't there. I begin to panic and pace whilst I feel tears streaming down my face. I hear footsteps approaching, I recognize them straight away. Thalia. I assume she is here to tell me she knows where Annabeth is and that she just nipped back to the Zeus cabin and they got carried away. But she isn't. She tells me that Piper asked her if she knew when Annabeth was because I came to the Aphrodite cabin to look for her and I looked worried. So Thalia, being the amazing cousin she is, ran straight down to the lake -as she knew that is where I would be- to help calm me down.

I hate to admit it but she does eventually manage to calm me down enough to go back and have some food. I sit with Grover and Tyson. I am really not hungry so they share most my food and I burn the rest as an offering to Poseidon. You know, just in case he can help. I doubt it though.

It is beginning to get dark so I go back to my Cabin and I try to sleep. At first I can't. Then I finally get to sleep and I wish I didn't.

I had a dream. It was my first one in ages. This particular one chilled me to the bones and sent a shiver up my spine. I started with Annabeth telling me she left her laptop down at the lake. We separate. This time, I see her walk back to the lake to pick up her laptop. The I see her laptop get flung into the water and a hand to appear over the mouth and nose. Then somebody else places a sack over her head and pulls her back.

I wake up in cold sweat. I feel the tears that had been running down my cheeks and my voice is hoarse. I must have been shouting in my sleep. I decide that before I go to tell Chiron, I must be sure it is true. So, I run up to the lake and dive in the cold, crisp water. I am only wearing the shorts and vest I slept in as I couldn't be bothered to get changed last night. As soon as my body touches the water I feel shivers run up my entire body. But I don't care, I swim and I swim until I think it is impossible to find the laptop. Then a see a ripple in the water, the kind my dad makes when he wants my attention. I swim as fast as I could to the area where the ripple was. There it was. The laptop. The laptop that meant my dream was true and that Annabeth had been kidnapped.

It is all my fault. If I was there, I could have protected her. What if the kill her, I could never forgive myself! The Gods would hate me, my friends would hate me and to be frank, I would hate me too. I have to make sure that doesn't happen, I have to find her no matter what it takes.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey! You read on! Holy Hades! I can't believe it! Well, please review! Pretty, pretty please with a cherry on top! Thanks, hope you have enjoyed this fanfiction so far!**_

_**Disclaimer: I obviously do not own Percy Jackson and the Heroes of Olympus!**_

_**Percy POV- **_

I run straight to Chiron and explain everything to him in one deep breath. I am left gasping for air at the end of it. And I notice something else I am doing at the end of it, I am crying again. I refuse to let anyone who isn't a close friend see my cry but as I have know him nearly all my life, I now consider him a close friend, so instead of holding in my tears, I like them out and I let them roll down my cheeks. Forming a river of tears down my face. Soaking the collar of my shirt and the sleeve of my hoodie - which I have been using to wipe my face. Chiron attempts to comfort me. He fails. I can't stop crying. I am trying to ask Chiron what to do but now words escape my mouth so I left opening and closing my mouth like a fish.

It's like Chiron can read my mind because he tells me what to do, he says, "I will send out a search party, and group to be detectives to see what they can come up with. I will not rest until Annabeth is back and safe." This is the only thing that stops me from crying and actually makes me smile. I didn't think it was possible.

"Ch, chi, Chiron..."

"Yes Percy."

"Can I be in the search party?"

"Are you sure you are up to it?"

"Yes!"

"Fine then, if that is what it takes to stop you from crying."

"Thank you!"

As I leave, I hear him shout to me to give him a list of people who know Annabeth best, and I obey. I write a list with them names: Piper, Grover and Thalia on it. I add some more names. In the end I have about 10 people. Chiron tells me it is perfect and that he will call a meeting with all of us later.

It is now 4o'clock and me, Piper, Thalia, Grover and the others are all summoned to the big house. Chiron tells us the detective team found some proof that Hades was the one to kidnap Annabeth. HADES! This means to get her back, we will have to go to the underworld. Again. Last time we almost died! I don't want this to happen again, at least one of us, and I don't care who, needs to stay alive to save Annabeth.

Tomorrow morning, we are going to travel to Los Angeles to go to DOA (Dead on Arrival) Recording Studio, which is what the Underworld is located under. I am so tired. I didn't sleep until the early hours of the morning and when I finally did get to bed, I dreamt of Annabeth again. However, it was the same dream as last night so it didn't provide me with any more information on her location. But I noticed something I didn't last night. A watch. A watch with Greek writing on it. It said AOH.

Before we go to LA, I tell Chiron about the watch. His face drops. He tells me what it means. Agent of Hades. This means Hades is involved but he might not have Annabeth yet. One name springs to my mind.

"It was Luke! Luke worked with Hades to get him Zeus lightning bolt! They are probably working together again!"

"Hmmm... good point! I think we have this worked out! So instead of going to LA straight away we are going to take a slight detour," He announces ",we are going to the UP's store, known by us as the Olympic Parcel service, to track Luke. We have a very strong idea that it was him who took Annabeth."

We are going to travel by Chariot of Damnation. Also known as the Gray sisters Cab. They actually really creep me out. I remember last time I travelled via them. I was on my way to retrieve the Golden Fleece. With Annabeth.

_**Annabeth POV-**_

"Help me, Help me!"

I don't know where I am. I just know I am not the only one here. There is another half blood next to me. She is from our camp. I have never really talked to her much. She is called Rachel, she is a daughter Hermes. Luke was always jealous of her. Mainly because she was so much better at everything than him! He was always in her shadow. He always made her seem like a proper cow but now I know she isn't. She is actually very nice and isn't at all vain. She is also extremely pretty. Which could be another reason why Luke was jealous of her. I want to hate her, for being so prefect. But I can't. She is too kind. As soon as I was thrown in the room with her, she told me she always looked up to me and wanted to be as sharp witted and pretty as me when she was older. She was 5 years younger than me. Meaning she was 5 years younger than Luke. This could be why she annoyed him so much.

"Do you know where we are?" I ask her.

"No, I just know we are on a boat." She replies.

I stifle a sob. Rachel notices. She grabs me and holds me tight. This makes me feel better. She asks me what is wrong and I tell her that the sea reminds me of Percy and how much I miss him. She comforts me for a while. Then, she tries to distract us both from what is happening by trying to get me to gossip with her about the people at camp. To try and make us feel like we are there. It works. I tell her about Piper flirting with Grover and both of them telling me separately that they really like each other. Then Rachel starts to tell me about her best mate, Darcy- daughter of Apollo ,she is amazing with a bow and arrow but that is all I know about her. She tells me that Darcy has just started seeing Elliot, a son of Athena, he shares a cabin with me but I don't talk to him much but I have noticed he has been spending a lot more time out of the cabin, he must have been with Darcy all those times! Although, Rachel does tell me one thing that- as a daughter of Athena- I find hilarious. It turns out Darcy is actually smarted that Elliot. When she tells me this, I lie on the floor laughing. And then I feel the boat rock, reminding me of the sea. It makes me start to miss Percy all over again and I feel a twinge of jealousy for Darcy as she is happy and with her boyfriend, not suck with a stranger in a small dark room!


	3. Chapter 3

_**Please review! I have had no reviews and it is making me really upset because this has took me about 2 hours to write and it makes me feel rubbish when nobody reviews it because it makes me feel like nobody likes it and overall it has probably taken me about 5 hours! Pleaseeeeeeeeeee!**_

_**Disclaimer: I obviously don't own Percy Jackson and Heroes of Olympus!**_

_**Annabeth POV-**_

Me and Rachel have been stuck in here for 3 days now. I am beginning to get scared. Rachel is kind of getting on my nerves. She is too chirpy. Now, we are being moved into another room, it is slightly bigger but not big enough for my liking! When we are moved there. There is already somebody else there. It turns out it is Darcy, Rachel's friend. When they see each other, they scream and hug. Rachel introduces me and I say that I have heard all about her. It's true. Rachel has told me a lot about them. It turn out, I am actually pretty similar to them both. They both love reading and do well in school.

We talk for what feels like hours. We discuss books and boyfriends. The two best things in the world. Oh I miss Percy, I really do. I stifle a sob but nobody notices. Good. Then, Rachel was dragged out of the room. Me and Darcy talked for a bit. Then we heard it. Screams. Rachel's screams. Darcy recognises them instantly. She immediately begins to cry. It is only then that is hits me that they must be extremely close. Closer than I first thought because this isn't the type of crying because she is scared it will happen to her. No. It is the type of crying that is because she knows something bad is happening to her best friend and she doesn't want her to be hurt. Suddenly, Rachel is thrown back in and she is sobbing and terrible beat up. She does try to tell us what happened but she can't. I guess I can understand her.

Rachel calms down and we engage in a long conversation about books. This definitely seems to help. Then we start to talk about ourselves and our experiences. I tell them about the time me and Percy defeated Kronos. I have to keep stopping to stop myself from crying. I also laugh my head off at everything, even if it is actually very sad. I know I have to laugh because if I don't I will cry. I have never felt so weak. The only other person who has cried in this room is Rachel but that is because she just got tortured!

We all got up to go to our beds and I noticed something. Darcy is really small! I ask her how old she is and she tells me she is 15! 15! Only 15! Still, she looks younger than that. I feel so sorry for her though! I'm 20 and can't cope! Rachel's 18 and can't cope! And she is 15 and appears to be coping better than us. Until they turn the light of in the room and it is pitch black. I hear sobbing. Then I hear Rachel saying, "It's ok, I promise.". It must be Darcy sobbing. I nudge Rachel and she whispers in my ear that Darcy has _Achluophobia, a fear of the dark. She is also claustaphobic and scared of people being near her and touching her! This must be her worst nightmare! It is dark and we are in a small room with three of us squashed together sharing a bed! I shuffle to get as far away from her as possible so she doesn't get scared and so I am not touching her. Then I finally get off to sleep._

_**Percy POV-**_

_We arrive at the UPs store and I see the letter shift, right in front of my eyes, because of my dyslexia. Once it is done shifting it reads, "The Olympic Parcel Service". I run insides and see Hermes serving a customer. I remember from last time not just to run in shouting! It didn't really get me onto his good side! Once he is done with his customer, I run up to him and ask him to help us to find Luke._

_"Why?" He asks._

_"I think he has kidnapped m girlfriend and two other demigods from my camp." His face drops. I remember that look from last time I was here. It is the kind of look to say, "Oh gods, what has my boy got himself into this time." but without actually having to say it this time. I see tears welling in up in one of the boys eyes on the search team. His name is Elliot, he has just starting seeing one of the kidnapped demigods- Darcy or something like that. There is also another son of Hermes- his name is Jack and he is younger than Luke and surprisingly weak. He is here because his sister -Rachel- was the other kidnapped demigod. I feel sorry for them both because I know what they are going through and I know just how horrible it is. Especially having to go through it alone. I have already done that one but I don't these other boys to experience it so I make small talk. Like what football team do they support. Little things like that, but it does seem to help them. Then, Hermes leads us through to the back of his store, where the real stuff happens. He has had his expansion. He asks Martha to find Luke's location for us. Whilst we are waiting, he gives us some things to help us on our journey as he doesn't want anybody to be hurt, not even his son. The son the betrayed him multiple times and tried to bring him down by stealing Zeus' bold and blaming it on me! He gives us a label maker and tells us that whatever we stick the label on will travel to the place on the label, no effort required, just make sure you are specific, or you may lose something or someone. He also gives us a pair of flying shoes like the ones Luke gave me. Oh these bring back memories. Most, not so good. Finally, Hermes tells us that Luke is on another Yacht in the middle of the Pacific Ocean. We decide to rest for the night at travel early in the morning._

Later on that night we all go back to the room in the hotel we booked for the night and for some reason, Elliot puts the lamp on. I ask his why. His reply is, "Oh sorry, I am just so used to doing that. You see, Darcy is scared of the dark so I kind of have a habit of putting the lamp on for her. She is only 15 you know.". She's only 15! I did not know that! Me and Jack let him leave the lamp on so it can remind him of Darcy. I can't sleep. In the middle of the night, after hours and hours of trying to get to sleep, with no luck. I decide to get up and go on a walk. The bitter air freezes my skin, but I like it. It reminds me of mine and Annabeth's midnight walks. And the night we went to the beach and swam in the freezing cold water in out pyjamas! I find a seat and sit down to try and clear my mind but instead, I just find myself crying. I can't help but remember everything me and Annabeth did. Like when we did capture the flag, the first time I had ever done it and we looked into each other's eyes. Her eyes were a beautiful and unique grey and they mesmerised me and I know straight away that I wanted to be with her even if it took me forever. I remember the way her hair used to lie just below her shoulders, slightly wavy, after going swimming in the lake together.

I feel a vibration go through the seat and realise it is Jack sitting down. He is crying. He obviously really misses his sister and I don't think seeing his dad helped! I comfort him until he has settled down and we both fall asleep there, on the bench.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Thanks for reading through all my other chapters! I really do appreciate it! I love you all! Please read my other fanfictions! It means a lot to me!**_

_**Disclaimer- I obviously don't own Percy Jackson and the Heroes of Olympus!**_

_**Percy POV-**_

"Jackson," I hear someone shout, "Get up boy!". It was coach hedge.

I opened my eyes. Where was I? Why was I so cold. Then I remembered. I went on a walk with Jack and we ended up falling asleep. When I go back to the room, Elliot runs up and grabs us both. He was worried about why we were gone, he thought we had been taken, like Rachel, Darcy and Annabeth. Then he releases us and slaps us both and tells us never to do that again. I go into the bathroom to freshen up and I realise my lips were blue. Boy I got cold last night! I run my hand under the tap and instantly I feel I have the power to do anything! Today we are going to get on the boat and find Luke's Yacht. I board the boat and I feel strong. Well, until we see that the boat had a hole in the base of it. Suddenly, the water flooded over into the main room, where we were all gather for a meeting. I did something I had not done for a while. I asked my dad to help. Then, almost a split second after, we saw a Hippocampi appear from under the clear waters. It approached us and waited. It told me he was sent from my dad to help get my friends to safety. The water level had reached above most people heads. I began to carry people to the Hippocampi, as I could spend as long under the water as I wanted. When everybody had been pushed up onto the Hippocampi, I pulled myself on to it. Everyone was freezing bar me as I was still dry. I gave my coat to one of the younger members of the team and my hoodie to the other. At first when I emerge from the water dry, I get a few strange looks from the younger demigods as they do not know me very well but they soon get told about my powers and my dad.

We are approaching the yacht and we see a figure rise from the waters. At first a silhouette, then as it gets closer, we see it in all its glory. It has a long smooth body, but feathered legs. Has wings on its back but has fins on its side. Has long, sharp talons but short, flat teeth. I don't know what it is but I do know one thing, it will be difficult to kill. If we were normal, we would panic. But were not. Were demigods. Trained for situations like these for years. We all take up our positions and wait for the first person to strike. This is usually me but in this case it is Elliot. He runs and plunges his sword into the monsters stomach. It groans and throws him into the water. I run. I jump and plunge riptide into the monsters eye and push it to ensure it reaches its brain. Then I drop from the boat to find Elliot. I know I need to find him soon. I can't see him. Then, I see a lifeless figure lying on the sea bed. I approach it and immediately know it is Elliot. I grab his body and pull it up to the surface. I throw his limp body over the side of the Hippocampi and he gets immediate medical attention. He needs it, his lips are blue. A sign of de-oxygenation. But, he will live. He needs his core temperature to rise. He is given my coat and hoodie from the younger demigods and I also give him my shirt. I don't need it, I'm not cold. We continue our journey to the yacht.

_**Annabeth POV-**_

It's dark. Luke is refusing to put the lights on despite the stomach churning screams coming from Darcy. But after two weeks in the dark, we see the bright, white light we have so desperately wanted. Me and Rachel look fine even after two weeks in the dark. But Darcy, her nails have been bitten right down to the beds and her face has been scratched so deep it has bled. Her hair, which was once thick and smooth is now thin and matted. She looks so happy that the lights are on, we all embrace each other in a long, tight hug. But we break apart when we hear a familiar voice shout for Luke. Who was it? Percy? No. Chiron? No. I know who it is! Hermes. Rachel's dad. He comes up to our cell and grabs Rachel's hand through the bars, she begin to cry and he wipes the tears from her face and comforts her. He tells us he is here to make things right with Luke meaning we will be released. We hear a door fly open and we see Luke appear from around the corner.

"I knew you would come to see her, that's why I took her. That and I though you would want to watch me kill her."

"Luke, you don't need to do this, I am sorry. I am sorry for everything. I am so proud of you, I just never told you because I was trying to make you as strong as possible. I thought if you were mad at me, you could channel that anger into determination to win but that is not how it turned out. I am truly sorry." Hermes tells Luke.

"Shut up you old man!" Luke yells, throwing a pot.

"Ow!" I scream as the pot shatters and a sharp bit of it stabs me in the stomach. I struggle to breathe and have to gasp for air.

"Annabeth!" Shouts both Rachel and Darcy.

"Luke, look what you have done, you are hurting the people you love!" Hermes tells Luke.

"I said SHUT UP!" Screams Luke at the top of his lungs.

Then he flings open the door to our cell and grabs Darcy by her hair. He holds a knife to her neck.

"You say one more word and I will do it!" Shouts Luke.

"Luke, this is not the way to handle this situation, let us talk it out, like men!" Hermes, regrettably, says.

_**Percy POV-**_

We run through the door to watch the horror. Elliot drops to his knees as Luke slides his knife along Darcy's delicate neck. Her body drops to the floor and with her final breath, she grabs Elliot's hand and tells him that she loves him. Then her hand goes lifeless as the last of her life drains out of her.

Then my eyes drift to Annabeth, her gut is bleeding but her eyes are closed. Rachel looks at me and shakes her head. I know what that means, she's gone. The girl I love has left me. The life has been drained of her body because of him. The evil man who killed my one and only. I fall to my knees next to Elliot and begin to cry, at first I try to hide it, then I let it all out and begin to pull out my sword and line it up to my heart. I am about to plunge it in then somebody grabs it. Luke. He grabs my sword and he impales it into his own heart.

"I'm sorry." are his final words. After all he has done, all he can say is sorry. My life isn't worth living now she is gone! She was my everything. Without her I am nothing. I feel like I have failed her. I run over to her body and take her pulse. Rachel was right. I look down at her poor, lifeless body and let the tears roll off my cheeks. I am sorry Annabeth, for failing you, for not getting here earlier. I could have saved you.

I'm Sorry.

_**To be honest with you all, I cried writing this, I am so emotional! If I get 5 comments, I don't care if they are all from the same person, I will write one more chapter saying how everyone coped! But if I don't, this will be the final chapter and the final words will be**_

_**I'm Sorry.**_


End file.
